


You're Okay

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Drugging, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave finds Blaine after the events of 3.5.</p><p>Friendship. Operates on a popular fandom theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Okay

Dave didn't stay at Scandals for too long. It was the middle of the week and he had a life to attend to. He just could never resist the comfort of the bar, the way that he felt like he belonged. He walked out of the bar and to his truck, realizing as he left the establishment that both Kurt and Blaine were gone, while their promiscuous little friend remained. He shrugged it off and got into the beat up truck that was his prized possession.

He took off down the road, a satisfied smile on his face. The conversation he'd had with Kurt had been emotionally fulfilling. He had so many things left to say to Kurt and many of them had been covered in a moment's conversation. He knew he wasn't perfect and probably would never be, but he was starting to understand what it meant to be at peace. It was late and the road was quiet.

He barely saw the figure on the side of the road. His headlights shone on the dark figure and the man turned around. His heart jumped up in his throat. Even in the dark he recognized Kurt's boyfriend Blaine. The boy, who had been making a fool of himself in the bar, was now walking on the side of the road alone. He didn't seem quite right at all. Dave pulled over and rolled down his passenger side window. "Blaine?" he asked, squinting to see the other boy's face. Something wasn't right. He caught that in his gut.

Blaine blinked a few times. "Karofsky?" he asked. He walked over to the truck and nearly fell down, stumbling in the middle of the road.

"What are you doing walking out here alone?" Dave asked. He had tried to politely look away as Blaine danced with someone else, obviously upsetting Kurt, but apparently the tension between the two boys had gone further than he knew. "Where's Kurt?"

"Prolly home by now," Blaine slurred with a slight chuckle. "I screwed it up, man. I tried to…to do it in his car…I don't get it…I only had one beer. 'm not drunk. I'm just horny and I love my boyfriend so freakin' much."

Dave frowned, his eyes narrowing. He did not know whether or not to take the statement seriously. Either Blaine was very bad at counting how much he drank or there was a serious problem. "Blaine," he said, saying the kid's name again to try and force him to look up. It worked as Blaine's eyes rose and met his. "I'm going to give you a ride home, okay? It isn't safe to be walking on these backstreets at night. I barely saw you until I was two inches away from you. Get in."

Blaine seemed confused by his words. He tilted his head to the side and gave Dave a dopey smile. "You're not mean anymore, are you?" he asked sweetly. Dave almost chuckled at how cute Blaine was but there was still that nagging feeling something wasn't right. "Kurt was right about you. He told me once that you'd get better. He said that you wanted to be better, so you…you would be!"

"Where do you live?" Dave asked, leaning over the middle of the truck, opening the door and watching as Blaine attempted to crawl in. He stumbled but managed to hit the seat, gripping it tight with one hand. The boy was really wasted, but it didn't seem right. Dave had seen drunk people. They left Scandals in cabs all the time. This was different. Blaine was incoherent almost, looking around confused. He wondered if the boy had been drugged or something. The thought freaked him out.

"I can...I can give you an address?" Blaine mumbled. He was really out of sorts. He tilted his head to the side questioningly.

Dave reached into the compartment between them; he pulled out the GPS his father bought him and hooked it to the dash. He was always getting lost doing errands and stuff, so his dad had bought it as a precaution. This was as good of a use as any, because Blaine was never going to be able to coherently tell him where he lived.

"Tell me," he said.

Blaine recited his address like a proud five year old, one who had just learned it. Dave entered it in and whistled low as the purple line showing the route appeared. "Damn, you were gonna walk all the way home?" He was surprised Kurt had let Blaine go. He probably didn't have much of a choice if he felt pressured or upset, but still, that was a long walk home. It would have taken Blaine hours and God knows what would have happened to him in that state.

"Mhm."

Dave started the car again, continuously checking to his side to see that Blaine was okay. "Who was that guy with you and Kurt?" Dave asked. "He's been around Scandals the last few times I came there. He creeps on literally everyone. Including me."

Blaine actually giggled at that. He looked at Dave with those pretty doe-eyes of his and smiled. "Sebastian's a Warbler," he said. "He's really hot and a good dancer but he keeps tryin' to come onto me. That's not cool 'cause like I have Kurt…"

"You need to stay away from that kid," Dave said, listening as the navigation system told him to "turn left in 200 yards." He turned left and continued driving. "He's bad news and you've got something great with Kurt. Screwing that up would be a very, very bad idea."

Blaine nodded as though Dave had given him some real gem of wisdom. "Kurt is amazing," he said, his words from that point on coming without filter. He leaned back against the seat behind him. "He has these grand romantic ideas of our first time making love. He's a romantic at heart and I really fucked it up. I don't know why I did. I don't feel like myself right now and that's kind of scary." His eyes began to well up with tears and Dave was worried he'd start crying. He focused in on the GPS, which kept giving him directions.

Right on Lincoln Avenue.

Left on Grant Street.

"It's going to be alright Blaine," he mumbled, before finally coming to the address that Blaine had given him. "Is this your place?" he asked as he slowed the car down to a complete stop at the side of a luxurious looking upper-class house. It was definitely the kind of place he imagined someone like Blaine living in. It seemed like the kid lived in the lap of luxury. Thankfully, Blaine nodded. He fumbled in his pocket until he found a shiny gold colored key.

"Come in with me?"

Dave parked the car completely and got out, going around the truck to help Blaine out. When Blaine stumbled again, he wrapped his arm firmly around the intoxicated boy's waist. Blaine leaned on him and Dave helped him to the door. Blaine awkwardly tried to open the door and after three tries, his key slid into the hole and Dave helped him turn the knob. "Is anyone home who can take care of you?" Dave asked. Blaine didn't really look like he should be left alone in the condition he was in.

"No," Blaine said bluntly. "My parents are never home…"

Dave nodded, feeling some sympathy for the other boy. He knew that his own father loved him, but at the same time the man was always gone on business. He turned on a light. As the lick flickered through the room, Blaine looked around, a nauseous look crossing his face. "I feel sick," he told Dave in a whimpering, almost whiny voice. "I don't get why…"

Dave quickly grabbed Blaine by the hand and led him to a fancy looking sofa. "Lay down," he said. Blaine did so obediently, grabbing his head like he was in pain. He walked through the way-too-large house and into the kitchen. Feeling awkward invading someone else's private space, he opened a few cupboards. On the third, he found glasses. He went to a blue water jug and filled the cup half full of water. He then returned to Blaine who was making low moaning noises. He knelt down by his side and offered him the cup.

Blaine took it and took a drink, sloshing water over his front. "Something wasn't right at the bar…"

"I think that your friend might have slipped something in your beer," Dave said honestly, not wanting to scare Blaine but being frankly honest. Blaine's eyes widened considerably at that. "Don't worry. It doesn't look like it did anything bad and I'm going to stay here for a while, but yeah…"

Blaine frowned heavily, tears welling up in his eyes. It seemed like whatever had been given to him was wearing off. He sat up on the couch, looking at Dave. His eyes were so busy; Blaine seemed to be processing everything that was going on. "I hurt Kurt," he said softly, seriously. "I almost forced my boyfriend to have sex with me when he wasn't ready; now, you're telling me this might be because Sebastian…he gave me something?"

"I'm not saying it for sure," Dave said, getting up off of his knees to join Blaine on the couch. Blaine instinctively moved closer the second he sat. "I'm just saying it looks bad. I think you just need to sleep it off a little."

Blaine nodded slowly.

"Do you want me to call Kurt?" he asked. He wasn't sure that would be the best idea but he had to offer. Kurt was probably sick with worry, even if his boyfriend had done something incredibly misguided under the influence of either alcohol or some kind of drug. "He's probably really worried."

Blaine scooted away and shook his head. "He probably hates me."

Dave followed after him, deciding to say 'fuck it all' and just hug the boy. Blaine's eyes got really wide and then he sagged into the embrace. It was obvious to Dave that Blaine was just about as comfortable as hugging as he was, yet he didn't know what else to do. He held onto the smaller boy, chuckling a little at how easy it was to fit Blaine right against him. "You kind of are small, you know that?" he said.

Blaine made a grunting sound. "I know this is weird as heck," Blaine said, easing out of the hug, "but I don't wanna be alone."

"I know what it's like to have parents who aren't around," Dave said sympathetically. "I'll stay."

It was three in the morning when Blaine's phone started buzzing incessantly. Blaine was out like a light, snoring, and Dave had been sitting by him for hours in near silence. He gently reached around Blaine's shoulder and fished it out of the small boy's pocket. It was Kurt. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Blaine, I want to know- who is this?" Kurt trailed off.

"It's Dave," he said softly.

"Dave what the hell are you doing with Blaine?" he nearly squealed.

"Calm down," Dave said sharply. "I found him by the side of the road when I left the bar. He was incoherent, confused and freaked out. I drove him home and then I…well I stayed with him because I-I think he might have been on something Kurt."

"Like…drugs?" Kurt asked.

Dave shifted the phone to his other ear so that Kurt's shrill tone wouldn't wake Blaine. "Yeah," he said. "He was too weird to be just drunk. He's sleeping now though and I'm going to watch him until he wakes up. He's safe."

Kurt's voice was heavy, almost tear-filled. "Okay…" he whispered."Okay good…you're gonna stay with him. He'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah," he said, looking Blaine over. He seemed in a very deep sleep but there was definitely active snoring going on. He pulled the blanket that he'd draped over Blaine hours before up a little higher. The big house was crazy cold. "Don't worry Kurt. Goodnight."

He calmed down, set the phone down and waited for Blaine to wake up.


End file.
